The New Girl
by misty73
Summary: This is about a girl who is a dragon like Jake.


American Dragon: Jake Long.

Note* none of the characters are mine, except Misty, Mombo, Jen, and Chichi.

The sky was dark, the grass was glistening as Jake hit it with an ugly troll on him. He tried to get on top of her but she had gotten to strong over the death stone. He herd to people arguing and then saw Tricksy and Spud coming around the corner with Fu not far behind. They stopped and looked at the dragon underneath the troll, whom Jake always seems to defeat. Tricksy shouted, " Yo, Jakey! Chill, Mama Tricksy got your back!" as she threw a book into her face. The troll got mad, then we all felt an uneasy breeze. We saw a huge shadow over power the troll as they looked up and saw a blue dragon with a white mustache. Jake shouted, "Grandpa!" as he swooped down and landed on the big case labeled "historical artifacts" the troll ran looking for the rest of his crew and never came back. "What was that, you didn't really do anything." Jake turned back into his human form and Grandpa his. And replied, " I don't know, maybe she thought I was someone else." and no one said anything the hole walk back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________The skis were blue, the grass was dead and the new house smelled like old fish. She looked at the house in discus and took her back pack out of the trunk. She looked through the heavy book bag as she saw papers and books fly out, she found what she was looking for and looked through the brochure. In the picture the grass was shimmering and had daisies behind the family. There was a light blue sky with birds and clouds filling in all the spots. The house was painted white and had a black chimney with steam coming out of it. The house had no paint and no chimney. The young British teen said, " It looked nicer in the picture." her mom looked back as she loaded the British bulldog out of the backseat. The mom said, " I got this house so we can fix it up, hone can you take max inside?" she replied, "Yes, planning on if he jump through the howls in the wall." the dog, secretly laughed as the mom rolled her eyes. As they walked to the front door she smelted something weird about the place, not just the fish outside. She opened the door and took the first step inside. She looked to her left and then her right as she set her bag on the floor. She unhooked the leash and said, "You smell what I smell?" the dog replied, "Ya kid, it smells like something we didn't pay for when we got the house." They walked up the stairs and then the bathroom, nothing. They looked in her moms, soon to be, room and saw nothing. Slime dripped from the ceiling and dripped on the British girl, Misty. "Eww…" she said as she scraped the slime of her favorite T-shirt. She looked up and saw the ugliest monster she had ever seen in her young life. It had pointed teeth and a bad hair do. It had green skin and a torn red dress. The thing jumped from the ceiling and on the bed. She said, "my dragon, what a lovely sent you have. Is that the new lavender from Vic justice for girls?" misty looked at her and said, well thanks for noticing, wish I could say the same for you." the ugly monster didn't smile, she just said, " Well you don't need to wory a little hair on that little head because you will be dead before you get the chance to sniff me." she looked at the little teen and then the dog, then they herd the mom come in from the front door. The thing was gone by the time the mom came in. The mom looked at Misty and said, "everything OK?" Misty nodded and went to her room. She looked back at the brochure and said, " the picture looked better." as she settled her bed with a fluffy blanket and on the bottom and a pillow for her head with a black fleece on top as her blanket. She snuggled in her poorly made bed and sleep till morning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________The halls were crowded with kids trying to rush to class and teachers trying to make the kids go slower. Then a guy with blond hair and a red school jacket said, "Hey, My name is Brad. You new?" She looked at him and studied him closely. She smiled and said, "Yes, but im not interested." she looked at his expression and saw he was shocked as no girl figured he was hitting on him as fast as she did. She turned to the piece of paper that had all of her classes on it. Her first teacher was Mr. Rotwood and boy he could talk, though everything that came out of his mouth was a big fat lie. But, that is what you expect from a human. She had the seat closest to the window, she looked at the green trees and the yellow flowers with pick neck tables all around the area. She pictured her and her old boy friend ,down in England, sitting at one of the tables having the best day ever. The bell rang and Mr. Rotwood said, "OK, class is over, time to leave. Bye, see you tomorrow." she could tell he was being sarcastic by the sound of his voice. Someone came over to Mistys desk . He had on a red jacket, blue shorts, and he had a pair of dark blue sneakers. He said, "Hey, I'm Jake, you are?" She looked at him, stuned, and said, "Misty, nice jacket." He smiled and said, "thanks, I got it for my 14th birthday. She smiled back and said, "I'm new here, could you show me to my classes?" Jake smiled and said, "Sure." and at that said, they walked of.


End file.
